Diamonds and Pearls
by SapSorrow
Summary: Loki's words drop from his lips, poisonous diamonds and venomous pearls and Thor is helpless to resist. Pure PWP, much abuse of the word "Brother". Extreme Thor/ Loki action. Enjoy. Now with a second chapter in which Thor gets his revenge!
1. Chapter 1

**Diamonds and Pearls**

**1.**

"Fuck me"

The words dropping from the Trickster's lips like a shot of rich liqueur into a glass, pooling into a close tight cup of lust in the pit of his brother's gut. It is hardly poetry, but those lips pulling back from those sounds – the throat opening in a breathy gasp at the outset and then curling around the harsh –ck – and then the eyes closing in an excessive display of offering – it may as well be.

Then those eyes opening slowly, levelling at Thor from across the room, a smile spreading salaciously across Loki's face with just a hint of teeth. He makes it sound almost like a threat. Perhaps it is, his intent brooks so little argument.

Thor blinks twice, the words dropping out of nowhere into the still warmth of a lazy Asgardian afternoon and straight into the centre of him, startling him into a mixture of too much powerful emotion all at once; surprise, confusion, faint mistrust and the deepest want. There is a story he remembers from childhood of a girl who every time she spoke dropped diamonds and pearls from her lips, another who dropped forth only snakes and toads. The snakes that drop from Loki's lips are diamond coated, dripping venomous pearls.

Loki stretches on the chaise–longue, like a yawning cat, for all the world as though it makes no odds to him, when in truth, he has become fixated in the last few seconds by the fact and the need of his brother's attention.

"You know you want to brother" he continues, smiling his way around his words with seditious mischief – "Touch me, taste me, use me, do not stop until I'm screaming your name, let it burn upon my tongue, let it tear me apart from the inside out, hurt me, break me, desecrate me –" Loki sneers around the words, tasting them with his tongue, timing them and weighing them just right to fall one after the other remorselessly onto the kindling he has prepared inside of Thor. It is an easy burn, catching and flaring in seconds and before he knows it Thor has fallen into Loki's words – if not quite yet his hands, crossing the room like a brief yet violent wind, to kneel over Loki's reclining form, holding him down by the wrists so that he cannot put his hands to as much mischief as his mouth, leaning in so close as to be a breath away from a kiss, but Loki twists his lips and shrugs nonchalantly –

"You do know I could twist out of your grasp before you even noticed it don't you?"

Thor glares him down –

"Poisonous wretch, I should stop your insolent tongue –"

Loki twists his head to the side sinuously to avoid Thor's kiss, much as he does not even want to, half smirking, half grimacing at his own capricious self –

"Yes but we both know you won't –" he taunts smugly – "We both know what my words do to you don't we _brother –_" on which word Loki raises a knee with deadly intent to nudge between Thor's leg where his cock aches for hardness. And this, this word is perhaps the most deadly of them all, as Thor pretends with all his might that it diminishes rather than intensifies his arousal. Loki grins, knowingly, watching those frowns battle their away across Thor's countenance.

"Oh you love it" he mocks – "Don't even try to pretend, after all you're really not very good at it. Leave it to me to tell you the lies, I'll tell you them all, everything you wish to hear, I may even tell you that I love you."

This stings at Thor, even though he knows by now how twisted and duplicate Loki's lies can be. He cannot take this as proof of the reverse and he suspects Loki does not even really intend him to. He does not deal well with confusion, even after all the practice he has had and growls in response –

"You little monster –"

Loki snorts –

"Oh _I'm _the monster. Yes that's right, I'm the one who wants to fuck his little brother, who always wants it, who's wanted it since we were children. Yes _I'm _the poisonous one - you're so infected with me your heart is drowning in it –"

"Shut up Loki – I'm warning you –" Thor trembles beneath the strain of his attempt at anger but nothing could pull him away and he could never lie well enough to deny a single one of Loki's words – and as he unintentionally helplessly rocks his hips against him he feels his cock brush his brother's, finding it just as hard as he is.

"Oh brother – you're so easy. You play right into my hands every time. You knew I wanted you just like this didn't you? Angry and hard and ready to hurt me? Oh you _do –" _he taunts at the look Thor tries to pin him with – "You want to hurt me dreadfully, you would wring the life from me if you could have me back afterwards to do it again. You would drive that mighty cock into me to break me over and over again – well _do it _brother, don't hold back – ram it into me like you want to –"

Thor vents a short, frustrated roar, ripping a hand away from Loki's wrists to yank at his belt and release his tortured cock from his trousers, aware that Loki has baited him into this every step of the way but able to do nothing other than fall for that bait completely. Ready to weep for lust he pulls savagely at Loki's clothes, knowing that his brother could help if he wanted to, be out of these trousers and ready for him in a few magical seconds but that he relishes Thor's near- sobbing urgency and the opportunity to tell him what a brute he is being.

" – and a barbarian" he adds – "an incompetent, intellectually stunted, emotionally incontinent philistine with little to no impulse control and –"

"Gods Loki will you SHUT UP!" Thor bellows, finally yanking Loki's trousers to successfully around his ankles and shoving his legs up hard enough to break a mere mortal, not entirely surprised to see that Loki has already prepared himself for entry, the slick shimmer of oil glistening against his skin, and when did he manage _that _without Thor's noticing Thor wonders, half annoyed, half relieved that he will not have to take time or go gently. He growls low in his throat in frustration at how closely Loki has planned this and how foolishly he has slotted himself in with that plan. He squeezes Loki's wrists in one hand hard enough to shiver on the verge of breaking bone, shuddering with pleasure to hear Loki cry out with the pain as he slams his wrist back against the cushion. The cry no sooner uttered then it turns swiftly into a laugh –

"_Told _you" Loki grins, sneering – " I knew you wanted to hurt me – _monster –" _

Thor's fist clenches of its own volition and he hovers _that _close to punching Loki for his smugness and intent and for his own desire, but he punches into him with his cock instead, driving his fist into the cushion right by Loki's head as he rams into him brutally, in one savage thrust driving the smirk from Loki's face and causing him to scream once more in ecstatic pain.

Loki's face contorts with the effort it takes to stop screaming and twist his lips back into a sneer he does not even faintly mean –

"Really –" he spits out through gritted teeth as Thor batters him with his thrusts, pounding into him mercilessly – "Is that all you've got? And I thought you wanted me – can't –" a tear leaks silently from his eye and runs ignored down his face – "Can't even – _feel _it –"

Thor snarls ferociously to hear Loki even dare say it even if it is the most blatant of lies and he surges violently into him in response until his entire length is buried in his brother and Loki is so full he feels close to breaking. Any restraint Thor had been imposing so as to not entirely destroy Loki falls away and he slams into him over and over in wild animal frenzy and Loki's sweet, vile words fall at the wayside, drowned out by his screams, his nails and teeth digging into Thor's shoulder.

"Can you feel me now brother?" Thor snarls, pushing Loki's arching body roughly back down into the furniture that buckles beneath this vicious onslaught. Loki hopes to all the gods that the question is rhetorical for all his great ability to form words has fled now and he whimpers brokenly into Thor's neck in reply, his rock hard cock in Thor's hand telling him how much he loves to be broken like this.

Loki's tight, perfect body, his cock hot and straining in his hand - it is all too much for Thor and he roars as he thrusts into that tight heat one last savage time, spilling his seed into his brother as the chair finally gives out and they crash to the floor. The heat and the fury, almost too much for him, Loki shudders and whines into Thor's ear, Thor stroking his cock almost tenderly now –

"I've got you" he whispers, his own words of magic, the ones he knows will carry Loki with him every time – "I've got you little brother, come for me."

Loki does, screaming curses to the sky, curses to Thor, curses to himself, damning his own traitorous heart for admitting its own needs. In these moments Thor sees his brother stripped bare of any lie and he loves it almost more than his own orgasm. Loki's face at this moment with all masks ripped away. He holds him tight and soft, so that Loki can enjoy that feeling of flying without the fear of falling and when he comes back Loki smiles up at him in sweet dreamy surrender before the mask begins to slip back into place.

"Well" he says, smiling, looking side to side at broken mess of furniture – "this is interesting. However are you going to explain this to father? Sorry father I fucked my little brother so hard I broke the chaise–longue? Can I be there?"

"Shut up Loki" Thor murmurs benignly. He should get it written on a sign he thinks, to save himself the bother of saying it every few minutes – "You did it too."

"I did _not" _Loki feigns affront "I am _sure _you acted entirely of your own volition."

Thor frowns, not entirely certain what this means but unwilling to admit it –

"Loki you're a monster."

"And you're a brute".

They sound almost like terms of endearment. Loki kisses Thor on the nose before pushing him away, Thor's gentle stroke to the back of his neck the last sign of tenderness he will allow.

"Well go on then –" Loki dismisses Thor, princely amongst the rubble – "Be back about your business."

Thor shakes his head at Loki in exasperation but considers himself dismissed and returns to his spot near the fire. Loki watches him surreptitiously, sitting himself up and ignoring all the aches, licking his lips like the cat that got the cream.

The smile he levels at Thor's back is one of pure victory.

_x_

**One shot for now – may turn into a two – shot if enough people like! :-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, this chapter's been a while in coming (heheh)….but I was struggling writing plot for **_**Shadow In The Sun **_**and so porn happened. This time it's Thor doing all the talking! Enjoy! **

**2.**

"You need this."

Thor growls at Loki, thrown down and breathless on his back across the bed, the clink of metal and the harsh rasp of leather as Thor drags at his belt buckle, yanking it open and releasing his cock, standing out obscenely in his fully dressed state, hard and huge and hot with his own need.

"You want it," he reiterates, and he can see the truth of it reflected in Loki's eyes as he gazes at that cock hungrily as though it is a rare treat rather than a common occurrence – "You want it little brother, don't even try to lie to me. You want my cock inside you, filling you, making you scream – but I will make you _desperate _for it before I give in to what _you _want."

Loki groans softly in needy anticipation. Thor has already ripped off all his clothes, pouncing him where he found him like something gone feral, out of its mind with lust. It is a torture to him to torment Loki with his words when all he wants is to slam that throbbing cock into the tight perfect little body, but Loki _deserves_ this, _has _to suffer like this after what he did to him the other day. He rubs his cock furiously against his brother's thighs, smearing drops of pre-cum into the soft, lovely skin.

"Feel that Loki" he growls – "See how hard you make me. Gods brother, see what you do to me? I'm going to fuck you Loki, I'm going to fuck you until I've had enough and you can't stand from it, until you're past the point of screaming and I'm still hard for you –"

Loki whimpers, wishing his big brother, so much more uncouth and so much less eloquent than he is, could not do this to him with his laboured words, wishing he could stop himself from arching into Thor's touch, stop his hips from jerking of their own volition. Thor grins and digs his fingers cruelly into those traitorous hips to hold them in place –

"But not until you beg me for it," he adds.

"Damn you," Loki groans. Thor slaps him in the face, the sting and the shock go straight to Loki's cock, making him harder than ever, and Thor drags him onto his knees and kneeling higher pushes his cock into Loki's face, now streaming tears of want and need and lovely singing pain;

"Suck it," he growls, tangling his hands in the soft hair and dragging the beautiful face down to his cock, desperate to defile those sweet lying lips with the pulsing red head of his monstrous erection – "Suck it well brother, as I know you know how." Loki cries for his own untended lust, but he takes Thor's cock in his mouth as he has always taken it, hungry and eager, employing that tongue more talented than any other. He sucks the magnificent cock more sweetly than anyone else ever could and has done ever since Thor brought his first awkward teenage erections to his little brother's bedside.

"My baby brother," he groans, brutally fucking Loki's face and delighting in making him choke – "My good boy, yes _good _Loki-" he mocks down to Loki's burning eyes, knowing how much he despises being called good – "That's it Loki, make me come, I'll come all over that sweet face and leave your poor hole untended, what do you say?"

Loki says nothing for his face is stuffed with cock, and Thor laughs, knowing he cannot answer, but he weeps harder and when his tears fall on the aching cock Thor comes uncontrollably, filling Loki's mouth with his come and however fast Loki swallows it down it just keeps coming until he pulls out to come all over Loki's affronted face. He sits back, flooding with pleasure and smiling to see that perfect face dripping with his seed, the sight of it inspiring his barely softening cock back into full hardness in moments. Well he is a god, after all.

"Oh Loki –" Thor murmurs, teasingly, pushing Loki quite gently down onto his back again at the same time – "Did you really think I could neglect you like that, little brother? That I could go without filling you full of my cock, hmm?" Thor smiles into his stained face, kissing him all the same and whispering into his ear –

"I'm going to fuck you now brother, I'm so fucking hard for you, I'll fuck you raw while you lie there with my come drying on your skin, fuck you until you're begging me to stop and then fuck you some more while you cry and scream. I will use you for my pleasure, little brother, over and over again until every inch of your body is dripping with my hot come and you concede that you are my whore, my perfect little toy –"

"For the gods sake Thor –" Loki spits out through gritted teeth – "Just shut up and fuck me."

"_Beg."_

Loki clamps his lips together stubbornly and shakes his head. Thor simply grins and takes hold of Loki's cock, his own nudging insistently between his legs as he drags Loki into position. Loki whimpers, his cock, already aching, now screaming in Thor's hand, wretchedly wrenchingly torn between hating that Thor can undo him like this and loving it. He keeps his lips pressed firmly together until it is agony and then for longer. Thor starts to stroke him, pushing slowly into him just a little at the same time, enough to tantalise but not even begin to satisfy. Loki shakes his head, more to remind himself than anything else, eyes closed in genuine pain with want and need, tears slipping down his face long before he chokes out a broken little –

"_Please –"_

"I'm sorry – I didn't quite –" Thor tortures him further and _damn_, Loki thinks, to think that people imagine Thor to be the good one –

"Please!" he screams – "Please fuck me you bastard, you complete and utter –"

"Oh Loki –" Thor taunts – "You do like to make things harder for yourself". If it had been any other moment Loki would have laughed at the choice of phrase but then Thor shoves on into him and all he can do is scream. He bites down on Thor's shoulder hard enough that Thor is also screaming, Loki's teeth nearly drawing blood in the effort not to just come the instant Thor is buried to the hilt inside him. But Thor gives him no moment of respite, slamming into him with all that strength that could rock the earth. As though he is the sky, alive with the storm and Loki the earth into which he crashes. A mortal could not have taken it, few others could have taken it and this is among the many reasons Thor returns to his brother time and time again. Even Loki screams, on the edge between not being able to take it and not being able to hold of his release long enough for it not to be almost embarrassing. But he cannot, Thor has tormented him too long and feels too good inside him, each thrust brushing him into oblivion and his brother's hand around his cock. He comes too hard to scream, head spinning with silent shrieks, nails scoring fresh scratches into Thor's back and Thor riding him through it pounding his body into the bed which _cannot _take it and gives out just as Thor comes violently into Loki, crashing them both into an untidy pile of limbs and furniture upon the floor.

Thor lies across Loki, cursing softly, but nonetheless content to remain that way. Loki winces, between Thor and the floor, and starts punching him in the arm, gently at first to attempt to move him –

"Thor -" he protests – "Thor get off me you oaf." Thor grunts in response, too warm and glowing to move even while Loki continues to punch him, none too gently, yet still somewhat like a kitten –

"Thor – Thor – _Th-or!" _he pesters until Thor groans –

"Gods Loki _what?"_

"Thor you broke the bed." Thor grumbles a questioning sound that Loki interprets more as _so? _Than anything else –

"It's _my _bed!" he complains.

"I'll get you a new one!"

"An even better one?"

"Anything!" Thor finally rolls over onto his side, keeping hold of Loki as much as his sleepy boneless limbs will allow – "You're such a pest," he mutters affectionately.

"That's what you get when you fuck your little brother."

"D'you know what _you _get?"

"Nothing but broken furniture?"

"Shut up Loki, let me sleep."

"Here? Amongst the broken furniture?"

Thor mumbles something, but is already lost to the world by the time his not – quite words have faded out. Loki lies awake in the debris, his head on Thor's chest, staring up at the ceiling thoughtfully, regarding the curious beauty of his room in a state of chaos. There is such beauty in broken things sometimes. The shadows and angles, textures of splintered wood and soft emerald drapery. Yes, in spite of his arguments to the contrary he is curiously comfortable this way as well. He feels sleep start to claim him upon the comforting rock of his brother's heartbeat, terrifying himself by the strength of his hope, that in spite of all his overly loud objections they can stay this way forever. One gorgeous harmonised entity in a state of beautiful chaos.

_x_

**Eh, am nowhere near as happy with this chapter as with the first one, but then it was gonna be a one shot so this is just a bonus. Well hopefully anyway. It's vaguely possible I will do another at some point as this could become my pwp dump….also I may think of other furniture these two can break. **

**Hopefully some of you out there liked it anyway! Do let me know if you have ideas I could use here or if you'd like it to continue! :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sort of vaguely based on a prompt from ****_Sigynthefaithful. _****A bit more vaguely so than I really meant it to be - sorry!**

**3.**

Sometimes words are nothing. Sometimes they are dust on a lonely library shelf, background music in an empty room, a sigh on a deserted street. Sometimes there is nothing more unnecessary than a word. Sometimes there is nothing more needed and still it goes unspoken and unheard; a bottle that goes unopened however thirsty one may be for the sweetness within.

Sometimes ideas, knowledge, awareness, all are conveyed in silence and with the understanding that comes words form from the dark of silence like stars brightening in the sky.

Loki looks up from his writing to see his brother in the doorway with the sky flaming in his eyes. Gone all day, Loki has waited in silence, obstreperous tongue in no mood today to share babbling nonsense in passing platitude with the whole unworthy world. He thought the bottle would break upon his brother's return, that the words he spared on nobody else would fall like harvest upon the offered gold.

But the fire in the blue eyes holds him like a fly in amber, a fire that crackles and speaks a thousand words, some of them over and over like a song – _want you, missed you, need you. _Thor closes the door as he comes into the room, bringing the song with him as it segues from a pulse into a drum beat – _need you, want you, ache for you, burn burn, tear you down – _a sizzling song hissing in the ears and all his practised cool melting in that heat and the hands upon him that sing their own song – _touch, shiver, taste, sigh, stroke, take, own, possess – _and he groans beneath that touch and the unbearable love in the song that it sings, Thor's gold beneath his hands, between his fingers and the scent of air and earth and animal.

Helpless beneath the crashing kiss that roars its own words into his mouth; _hungry, starved for you need you, consume you, devour you – _the oft recited words of description as tantalising as sensation itself. Some words are as old as the primitive and yet never age at all. The terrible loss, the deprivation of vocabulary when Thor leans back, gasping to wrench out the groan –

"_Loki –" _and there is so much contained in the utterance of that one word that it rocks the head and heart until they clatter and bruise but Loki snarls for loss of the kiss, for want of that heat and that fairy tale that comes all combined therein and he drags Thor's face to his with greedy hands and teeth and tongue that scream as he does not wish to aloud, and with more enunciation than mere words could manage – _Don't, don't stop, dearest gods, never stop, never stop touching me, wanting me, needing me – _ending on a wordless cry of desperation, his head falling back and Thor's teeth grazing his throat –

_I would let this wolf consume me before Ragnarok even comes – _he thinks, wanting nothing more than to be so utterly possessed, taken over, swallowed by Thor as to become him as a part of him will never stop wishing that he could. This is the closest he gets, in these times, entangled so closely as to be near enough one entity, a twisted writhing mass of limbs – and Thor pulling him up into his arms, swinging him off the ground and Loki's legs locking around his back a half whispered word and a twist of the fingers enough to part clothing and free the cocks that ache and want, to slide together, hard hot flesh against hard hot flesh. Thank the gods, Loki thinks, he had prepared himself already in anticipation of Thor's return and in expectation of his hunger, and yes because he has no wish to wait any longer than he has to himself either.

Thor swings him round to push him into the nearest wall which is covered floor to ceiling with one of his enormous bookshelves and Loki grunts for the thud as his back connects with the wood and the spines of books and his arms strain back to grab onto the edge of the shelf above his head as their collision shakes books from their places and onto the floor. Loki makes a slight high sound of concern because _books _and Thor pauses for perhaps a fraction of a second, enough to see that Loki's concern is nothing to the rabid hunger and want screaming out from every line of his face. He pushes Loki up again and more books fall and he drops him down with a grunt to impale him on his cock, moaning with the incredible perfection of the sensation so intently that the sound never comes out and Loki's eyes close, near enough to transported as he sinks down until Thor is buried in him to the hilt, teeth clenched in silent screaming.

Loki's hands tangle in Thor's hair and when he opens his eyes it is to see Thor looking up at him with an expression of utmost wonderment and bliss as he pushes on into him, moving Loki on his cock as he does so. Loki's head sings in a rush of wordless ecstasy and his fingers fall through that stream of golden hair to rest on Thor's great shoulders and move himself in time to the thrusts that drive his body shaking towards the edge. His fingers torment the fabric of the cloak Thor is still wearing, twisting it into crumpled balls in his hands as Thor holds him in place now with one hand, the other seeking Loki's cock and finding no purchase for it is trapped between them and Loki shakes his head minutely to say _it does not matter – _and it does not, the friction is enough already and if it were not then there is still Thor's cock inside him stroking him to ecstasy.

There are so many things they could be saying, so many words that fuel that fires of lust, so many truths that pass each time their eyes meet amongst the mad scramble towards satisfaction – _I need you, you complete me, I love you, you're beautiful, I want you – _all the cries and commands that rock the body just with the speaking of them - _Yes, please, yes, more more, always more – _devolving into the curses that spill the pressure of build up from the lips. But not today, today words just steal valuable breath that is needed for gasping, for energy, to thrust and ride with greater frenzy into the bookshelf than words would allow room for. In the face of all that their bodies express words are suddenly redundant, petty things – irrelevant to the actuality of Thor's cock driving into his brother until the silence of their screaming shatters, Loki blowing it apart first as he comes with white hot fire shaking him from spinning head to curled toes, his come soaking the fabric between them. As he sinks down the wonderful contracting tightness squeezes maddeningly around Thor and he comes moments behind his brother, that tightness milking every last drop from his cock until the battle to stay standing fails and he sinks to his knees, Loki a soft, boneless pile in his lap, head cradled against one muscular arm.

Loki's hands uncurl from Thor's shoulders, letting the material drop, crumpled back almost into place as he slowly stretches out his aching fingers, letting his arms drop and those recovering fingers skim the covers of the books around them. He frowns, scowls, reminds himself how lips and tongue employ themselves to the business of forming words and says quietly, slightly lamely –

"My books –"

"I will get you new ones."

"Some of these are irreplaceable!"

"They cannot be damaged beyond repair –"

"Perhaps not. But get me new ones all the same if you can work out how they can be caught and killed."

"You mock me."

"Yes usually. Well done."

"Loki!"

"New books please."

"Fine. I will get you new books!"

"And some old strange ones."

"And some old strange ones fine. Though it is hardly my fault –"

"Well who pushed me into the bookshelf then?"

"Who did not complain at the time?"

"_Th – or!"_

"Why I would wager you let half of them fall just for the excuse to have me get you new ones."

"I would never do such a thing, brother, whatever do you take me for?" Loki supposes it would sound more convincing if he were not smirking but even if he were not he knows Thor can always see right through him anyway.

"I take you for my brother and a scheming, manipulative, conniving little –"

"Brother hush –" Loki half laughs, wriggling in pleasure beneath the only terms of endearment he will happily accept, nuzzling into the top of Thor's neck, his nose against his cheek, his lips moving to catch up once again with his brother's – "Not another word."

_x_

**I like words, as I'm sure you've noticed if you've been following my stuff I generally like even my porn to contain a lot of dialogue – because – and I was trying to find a subtler was of saying this I really was – but because it's hot as! So I thought I'd have a go for once at having some no-dialogue sex….I quite like how it turned out though it won't become a habit! **

**Will there be another chapter of this? Hell, I just don't know any more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

"Loki!" Thor stops just inside his room in astonishment and surprise – "What in all the realms do you think you're doing?"

Of all the things he had not been expecting – and the gods knew when Loki was around there was always enough to surprise him – it was to walk into his room, tired after a day on the training field to find Loki preening in front of the large, three panelled wall mirror in his bedroom.

Naked.

And posing.

He wishes it was not so very much enough to wake him up immediately, his cock twitching in interest before there is anything he can do about it.

"I'm using your mirror" Loki throws languidly over his shoulder, as though this is utterly normal and what in the world is Thor taking that tone for anyway?

"Why - what does it look like?"

There is half a smirk glinting through the nonchalance and damn it if that sliver of a grin and the innocent look in Loki's eyes is not another pose, one Thor suddenly suspects, that has been carefully rehearsed – probably in front of this very mirror - to undo him in seconds. He grunts;

"_Why _are you using my mirror?" he presses, trying to keep a grip on himself.

"It's huge" Loki shrugs – "_So _much bigger than mine –" damn him if he doesn't bat his eyelashes as though there is some euphemism in the words!

"You really are rather vain you know."

Thor clenches his teeth, manfully trying to stop himself from noticing the three extra naked Lokis grinning and posturing at him in the glass.

"Get out" – it is more to convince himself than to really tell Loki – he knows he'll never let him leave here un-molested after this.

"Oh –" Loki pouts, eyes downcast, eyelashes positively fluttering, half looking up at Thor wickedly and taking a provocative step towards him – "You don't really want me to do that –"

"Yes –" Thor could damn his own voice for quavering – "Yes I really –

Loki's sly dancing fingers have barely brushed his erection, already straining at the leather, and he has his brother by the throat, shoving him back against the mirror and kissing him angrily.

Loki gasps at the cool of the glass on his back and then laughs into Thor's kiss in delighted scorn and victory. Thor growls a warning Loki entirely fails to heed – or he heeds it in his own way, throwing his head back to chuckle as Thor licks and nips at his neck. It gets him exactly where he wants it as Thor turns his nip into a savage bite to make him moan out a scream. Driving Thor crazy is Loki's favourite game and so for his next move he tangles his hands in hands in Thor's hair and pulls, hard. Thor snarls –

"Why you little beast –" Loki grins and does it again and when Thor slaps him in the face for it he cries aloud in pleasure so much more than pain that Thor slaps him again until the pale skin is red with hand prints. He wishes he did not get off so hard on hurting Loki but his cock is hurting him too much to agonise about it now, his hands roaming the beloved body, kneading a beautiful red flush into the pale skin, Loki moaning and squirming in ecstasy, little he likes more than getting what he wants, especially when what he wants is to be naked and helpless between the wall and his fully armour clad brother.

"Loki –" Thor grunts, fumbling to release his cock whilst not wanting to take his hands off his wriggling little brother – "Help me –"

Loki smiles from ear to ear at Thor's impatient lust, his eyes narrowing as he grins at him in a look that makes it quite clear how close he is to tormenting him for as long as he can bear to.

"_Loki!" _Thor groans – "Please!"

Loki blinks innocently as though he never contemplated a moment of badness in his life and with a quick motion of his fingers undresses Thor enough to free his cock but nothing more. Thor takes his aching cock in one hand, spinning Loki roughly around with the other, pushing his face into the mirror and holding him brutally in place as he pushes up against that irresistible backside. Loki shivers in delight at the cool glass against his smarting cheeks and tenses as Thor's fingers start roughly invading his body. Thor snarls in feigned disgust that is really relief and – if possible at this stage – arousal to find Loki already completely ready for him;

"Slut" he grunts in Loki's ear, pushing up hard against him,

"Just as you like it brother –" he hisses, unable to do anything other than sneer anyway with his face pressed at the awkward angle – "Always, exactly as you like it."

"Whore" Thor adds, feeling the shiver of pleasure run through Loki as the word slithers delicious in his ear and Thor wastes no further time in thrusting into him urgently. Loki moans at the stretch, just the way Thor likes him to – and who can say if he does it more for himself or for Thor or where the line between moaning that way naturally and doing it for him begins and ends. Thor can't care, not now, Loki destroys his reason, rips it to shreds as he pounds him into the glass, Loki's hand curled awkwardly around his own cock as best he can, the fingers of his other hand splayed against the glass.

Thor's gaze follows those tensed trembling fingers to where the glass on either side of them replicates them both in this act. He cannot believe he never thought of it before but certainly cannot say that it is not gorgeous to watch himself ram his helpless little brother into the wall.

_Helpless. _He'd laugh if he had the breath or time – it's a game and they both know it. In spite of all the evidence Loki is leading every step of this dance. He always is.

Thor growls and pulls Loki's head back –

"Look at yourself" he snarls, forcing him to follow his own gaze – "Look at yourself get fucked by your big brother –"

Loki looks and it is too much, the sight and Thor's words – he has waited for him all day here and it has been too long a wait, this morning's fuck too long ago. He comes, eyes streaming at the sight of them, so splendid together like this, comes wailing and splashing the glass in front of him.

Thor gives him no time or room to collapse, his forearm tight around Loki's neck, forcing him to watch his own flushed and streaming face as Thor rams him mercilessly and Thor, watching that face in triplicate as he plunges into that tight clenching heat – he comes roaring, slamming his hands into the glass above Loki's head in his relief.

It is a relief that is short lived as that final pressure shatters the mirror around them and, rather than follow the first instinct of his knees to collapse Thor follows that of his heart to pull Loki away and to the safety of the bed that has been behind them all this time. Loki rolls onto his back and Thor, leaning over him, looks over him and into his face with panting, breathless concern –

"Brother are you hurt? Did it get you?"

Loki laughs so hard he has to hold his side and an almost affectionate finger gently caresses Thor's face –

"Oh Thor – you really are –"

"I mean it Loki!"

Loki shakes his head weakly –

"Dear brother, the only thing to hurt me here was you."

"Did you wish for anything else? Parading around my room like that?"

"Of course I didn't –" Loki takes a deep and happy breathe as Thor relaxes and curls into his arms, Loki for once not only tolerating this but drawing Thor's head onto his shoulder and kissing the golden head, divesting Thor finally of the rest of his clothing with a click of his fingers. The two of them pale and gold in the red sheets while around them the fragments of mirror sparkle like jagged shattered diamonds.

"You really are too easy –" Loki murmurs and then, abruptly and contrary to all expectation follows this with – "I love you."

Thor smiles so hugely and goldenly, raising his head to throw that shining grin right into Loki's face, that Loki rolls his eyes –

"Oh shut up. Anyway I think that's fair exchange for my bookcase."

"Except for the seven years bad luck."

"Well –" Loki shrugs – "Your mirror – your luck. I'll get you a new one."

As Thor curls up to sleep, Loki nestled now into his arms instead, he is unable to care about whatever the future may bring. Good or bad. He was never much for superstition anyway. He is just on the verge of complete surrender to sleep when Loki's voice drags him irritatingly back –

"Although you know _technically _you broke it."

_x_

**I have so many big important things that I really need to work on and so y'know obviously instead I do a little pwp. Well I haven't written any porns in soooo long! Hope yous enjoyed this latest installment! :-)**


End file.
